Light of Zanarkand
by The Dark Sword
Summary: A/U Spira has changed with Emperor Sin as ruler. When Yuna (a slave & amnesiac)is sick, a cryptic group called the Alliance takes her and her friends away to find the the Light of Zanarkand. Along the way they meet a thief, a maester, and Yuna's past...


Summary: A/U, Fantasy, Romance. Spira has changed with Emperor Sin as ruler. Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna are slaves. But when Yuna, an amnesiac, comes down with a sickness, a mysterious group called the Alliance takes them away to find the Light of Zanarkand, which only Yuna can summon. Along the way they might a thief, new guardians, and much more... 

Pairings: W/R, T/Y, L/? 

Disclaimer: Standard. You all know the procedure. 

Light of Zanarkand

          Tidus gritted his teeth together as he intercepted the blitzball his opponent threw, trying to ignore the cheers that could still be heard around the enclosure that surrounded the field. The underwater field. 

With a muffled grunt, he hurled the blitzball under an opponents arm towards a teammate. He smiled as Wakka caught the pass, watching as his friend dodged past various other players to get to the goal. As if in slow motion, the ball left Wakka's hand, speeding towards the yellow goal loop. A stream of bubbles trailed behind it from the force of the throw, and the goalie dived... And missed. 

The ovation exploded like a cork from a bottle, and the betters rushed to retrieve their winnings. Tidus emerged from the water, turning to look at the brilliant sun that shone down and reflected off the water. 

_It seems these days only the sun is the same. _

Spira had completely changed. Tidus had been kidnapped after a slaver had seen him play blitzball two years earlier; and Tidus had quickly shut up about his homeland after a month of training. Now he was like a gladiator-forced to play blitzball so his owner could get richer and richer, the betters could get a bit of entertainment, and the slaves were spurred on to play their best with an awaiting punishment if they lost as encouragement. 

A mysterious Emperor Sin, whom was rumored to have bombastic powers both surreal and fearful, now ruled Spira. He had controlled every town and city in Spira...People like Tidus had been kidnapped and sold into slavery, people who used to be noble or important were degraded or killed, and the ones that still survived were hidden. 

"How's Yuna?" Wakka asked as they waited in the assembly room for their master to arrive. Tidus sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. "Worse." Wakka arched an eyebrow. Tidus glanced at him, but amended, "She'll be fine. Don't worry or anything...it's just delirium. From the sickness."  His concerned face faded to his normally cheerful demeanor. "She's just sick, Wakka. A cold. Whatever this Light of Zanarkand is, I don't think it exists." Tidus shifted. Somehow, that sounded like he was reassuring himself.  

Wakka frowned. "Maybe it's part of her memory." Tidus sighed inwardly. Yuna was an amnesiac when they found her, and constantly had headaches the first week she had arrived. Tidus had found her crying and laughing at the same time as she mumbled things in her sleep when he had come back one day, and Wakka had found it suspicious when he had told him. "She's different; she has an aura around her, don't you see?" he insisted. Tidus had protested, although deep in his heart he felt that Wakka was right. There was just a strange, unearthly feeling in his soul that tried to push off anything bad that could've happened to Yuna. He just couldn't identify it.  

After the master dismissed them, Wakka pulled back Tidus from his instinctive turn towards Yuna's bedroom. "Like you said, _she__'__s fine_," he mimicked. "And weren't you listening? We're supposed to go meet Kestan." Tidus sighed. The training master. Kestan the Sharp Eyed always seemed to have something bad to say about the slaves' strategies and moves, and even more with his whip. He'd had a few 'reminders' himself. Falling back in step with Wakka, he put on a sheepish smile and resigned himself towards the training room. 

***

          Yuna rolled over in bed, sweat trailing down her pale face as she gripped her soaking pillow. Memories flooded her mind as her head burned with fever, and images flashed in a bevy of confusion. "Tidus!" she cried out suddenly, her body going rigid. Yuna gradually curled up, tears slipping down her face as her subconscious mind tortured her to no end.

_There was a face. A face she recognized. It was blurry, but Yuna knew she recognized it. She reached up to touch it, but the face backed away. The flames that danced around her mockingly swelled up, and she shouted, __"_Sir! Get out of the way! You-___" _Yet the words wouldn___'_t come out of her mouth...she had gone mute. But  that_ face...__ The girl frantically leapt for it, but the derisive flames curled into a hand and gripped the man_'___s head, tightening its grasp until everything exploded in a shower of sparks. __"_NOOO!__"__she screamed...but the flames enveloped her too.    __

"Yuna! Yuna!" Tidus shook the girl, who was shouting something incoherently as she tossed and turned on the small pallet she called a bed. "It's just a dream, Yuna...Wake up, please, before the master hears you..." The girl opened her amethyst eyes, whispering, "Ti-Tidus?" Tidus nodded, although the expression in eyes were still laced with concern. "Are you alright?" Yuna slowly sat up, looking at her hands. "Tidus...there was somebody I knew. In that dream…the fire...it burned...and then he...he died, Tidus..." The addressed arched an eyebrow. _Maybe Wakka is right. Maybe these hallucinations, or something like that, _are _memories... _

"Yuna," Tidus said quietly. "What is it...what is it that these dreams always seem to lead up to?" Yuna looked up at him. "I don't know," she answered. "They...they're like hauntings. Ghosts. Of something I can't name. But I _need _to go to Zanarkand, Tidus, _I need to. _And I will." Her voice was full of determination, and Tidus smiled absentmindedly as he ran a hand through his hair. _Yuna...you have such a strong will. _He reached out and tucked a strand of loose brown hair behind her ear, and laid her head back. "Sleep, Yuna." The girl looked up at him, her eyes steely, and she whispered, "I _will_ go." Her shoulders relaxed as she slipped into slumber, and Tidus laughed quietly. _Yuna...you__'__re impossible to refuse. But how are you going to make it to Zanarkand? I__'__ve tried lots of times, and I__'__ve never succeeded. Yet maybe _you _will...you have uncovered strength...underneath your clear beauty. _

Wakka was outside waiting as he closed the door behind him. Tidus looked up. "She wants to go to Zanarkand." Wakka rolled his eyes to the heavens. "When is she going to realize she's a slave?" he muttered. Tidus looked away for a moment, before saying with a slight smile, "Let's let Yuna rest, Wakka. C'mon, we're always playing on the same team for blitzball-at this rate, I'll never show that I'm better than you." Tidus's eyes danced, and Wakka cracked a grin. "You're going down, boy."    

They both strode of towards the training stadium. The huge, official blitzball stadium in Luca was strictly off-limits to slaves who were just practicing, and they avoided it. Instead, they headed for the training stadium. Both of them donned the gear and jumped into the blitzball stadium, starting off rapidly. At first, Wakka scored after feigning a jump and instead ducking beneath him, but then Tidus managed to get past him. One-on-one was difficult, because there were no teammates to pass to, but Tidus and Wakka both used the underwater environment and the stadium appliqués to their advantage. Finally, they emerged, laughing as they stripped off their soaking gear and started for the slave quarters. And then they were intercepted. 

The woman slid out of the shadows so quietly that not even Wakka had seen her, and Tidus nearly fell over as he tried to not crash into her. She had black hair; a bit covering her left eye and three braids winding down her back. She looked at them skeptically for a moment, before saying smoothly, "Tidus and Wakka, isn't it?"  Wakka's eyes narrowed. "And what about it?" he asked abruptly, holding the younger boy back with his right arm outstretched. The woman regarded them coolly. "So...protective as well. You know where the Summoner is, then?" Tidus squinted, and pushed away Wakka's arm with a glare towards him. "The Summoner?" She inclined her head slightly. "I am one of the Guardians chosen to accompany the Summoner to Zanarkand." 

Tidus's heart stopped. "Zanarkand?" he whispered. His friend shot him a glance that said: _Keep quiet_. "Who is the Summoner?" Wakka asked the black-haired woman flatly. She tilted her head slightly. "I believe she goes by the name of...Yuna." Tidus felt his heart sink, but he ignored Wakka and asked fiercely, "What do you want with her?" The woman scoffed, looking at him. "She is the Summoner. She must go to Zanarkand. I'm afraid the rest is classified." Tidus stepped forward, eyes flaring. "Tell me." Her dark eyes glinted. "If you are trusted, than all in good time. Now, where is the Summoner?"

Wakka sent Tidus a look, and the latter stepped back. "Follow me. But first, woman, what is your name?"  She looked up impassively. "The Guardian of the Summoner, and a Member of the Alliance." She paused. "I am known as Lulu."          


End file.
